Evil Laughter
by httpkirby
Summary: A potion mishap leads to a bunch of crazy events, including, smoke, explosions, Setosorcerer losing his memory, Bodil turning evil- wait what? ! Some Bodil40 and Mr360games/Double love. Rated T for violence and some cursing. (Double: ...What do we do?)
1. Chapter 1- Unpleasant-Unexpected

A/N: Hey guys! I wrote a story because of... BAZINGA! Bodil40 inspiration out of nowhere. So... Huzzah! (So many catch phrases xD)

/

Evil Laughter

'Add nether wart'... Check. 'Stir slowly'... Check.

Seto, or Setosorcerer, was in his potion room brewing up something magical. He carefully followed the instructions from his book, 'Potion Perfection'. As a cheesy title as it was, it was the most accurate book he'd have ever read. This time, though, he had a reason to be so precise.

The potion he was brewing could become extremely unstable. I'd better not make this lengthy, but to sum it up, the potion could very well turn someone...well...evil.

Just as Seto was adding the final ingrediant...

[1st person, Seto]

**BOOM! **The sound reverberated through the place, sending temporary vibrations everywhere.

"GAHH!" I exclaimed, stumbling backwards in surprise. "What the hell was that?" I said out loud. I didn't know what it was. What I did know, was the sound of glass breaking and liquid gurgling. I got up quickly to see the contents of several potions fall into the creme-colored mixture I was brewing, turning it into a grape purple fizz.

My eyes widened in shock and horror as I backed into the wall, steam now flowing around the room freely.I held my breath for as long as I could, but I had to breath sometime. When I took a breath, tears blurred my vision. But as the world went black and I fell to the floor, I saw some smoke whip past a figure who had just entered, one with a spacesuit.

[Bodil POV]

"AHHH! GOD DAMNIT BODIL!" Double, or Mr360games, yelled. Bodil burst into a fit of laughter, watching as he fell into the ocean. He had just set a TNT trap up, led Double there with a blindfold, and jumped off with precise timing.

After he finished laughing, Bodil proceeded to help Ryan out of the water, now dripping wet. He tossed him a towel. "God, that really scared the crap out of me, Bodil," Ryan/Double said, drying off and having a laugh of his own. "By the way, was that regular TNT? It seemed louder than usual..."

Bodil shook his head. "Nope. I designed it to have a bigger boom and make the earth shake," he replied. The two shared another laugh. Just then, they failed to notice a cloud of smoke coming out of the Sky Army base. The smoke whooshed over to the Minecrafters. Double was first to notice it.

"Dude, don't you see that cloud of smoke heading over here?" Double said with worry. Bodil looked, but didn't see anything. Double started backing away. "Uh, what are you trying to pull here? I don't see anything," Bodil said flatly. Then Double realized something.

"BODIL! Take off your glasses NOW!"

Bodil hesitated, then did as told. Only, he did so in time to yell in shock as the smoke covered him. It swirled and shimmered, fading to light purple, to white, then completly vanishing. Bodil40 fell to the ground unconsious.

"BODIL!" Double yelled. He picked him up, and ran as fast as he could to the base's medical assistance room. Tears pricked at Double's eyes as he ran faster, and faster. Nothing like this had ever happened to the Bulgarian, and he was one of his closest friends. Even if he was a troll. "Don't worry Martin," Double said to the unconsious man, now letting tears fall.

[Sky POV]

Sky, or Skydoesminecraft/thekidrs, was walking down the corridors humming a little tune to himself. 'Winter Wrap up, Winter Wrap up!' he thought. Suddenly, a door from his side burst open, revealing a wet Double and a K.O.'d Bodil. Sky became alarmed. "Whoa, what happ-" He was caught off by Double yelling, "Just get me some medical assitance!" Sky nodded in understanding. The two, or three, raced down the hallway.

_Some time later..._

Double sat in a chair next to a bed, holding Bodil's hand tightly. He didn't show his face to the other Minecrafters, which were standing over the two in worry.

Deadlox, with his green and black headphones and hair covering one eye. Sky, with his sunglasses and purple amulet around his neck. Huskymupkipz, a humanoid mudkip with a suit. Asfjerome, a Bacca also wearing a suit. Bajancanadian/Mitch, a human wearing a red and black checkered hoodie. Ssundee, wearing black glasses which he needed to keep him from going nuts. And last, but not least, Dawnables, Sky's wife. (A/N: I know they're not in reality, they broke up, but they're together here, K?)

There was a long silence for a while before Deadlox decided to speak up. "Has anyone seen Jason and Seto?"

Just then, MinecraftUniverse, or TrueMu, came stumbling in, with Seto out cold in his arms. "We got a problem!" he yelled. 'You jinxed it, Ty,' Sky thought, facepalming.

Double looked up for the first time, his eyes slightly bloodshot from crying. He thought to himself, 'What's going on with our friends?' He hung his head again, and soon rested it against Bodil's shoulder.

_Some time later..._

Jason took his time explaining the whole event, about how he heard an explosion and thought it was Seto, and went into his room to check. What he saw was a load of weird smoke, and Seto nearly unconsious. Then Double interjected. "The ex-explosion was a T-TNT trap Bodil set for me, h-he designed it to be louder and m-make the ground shake more." Double said weakly.

Jason walked over to Double and kneeled down. Everyone watched as TrueMU hugged him. Double gasped in surprise, then returned the favor. Just then, some movement was heard from Bodil's bed.

Double quickly turned to see Bodil standing up, with his eyes closed. Double had his glasses at the moment. "BODIL!" Double cried happily, jumping for him, only for a hand to be lifted and was shot back into a wall, leaving an impact.

Everyone gasped as Bodil shot a magical beam at Double knocking him backwards. TrueMU stood up with surprise and anger. "What the hell dude, what was that all about?!" Bodil responded by levitating up, then launching him to the same spot as before, leaving a bigger hole. Dawn sensed something wasn't right.

An evil laughter echoed the room. Bodil opened his eyes... to reveal completly purple rectangles. "Hello everybody. Nice to see you too." Bodil's voice was pitched down, as was his laugh. Husky took a step forward. "What have you done with Bodil?!" he said angrily. Bodil scoffed. "Oh, him? I just locked away his mind for a bit. Unless you want me to _destroy_ his, you put away that axe...Jerome and _Mitch_."

Slowly, Jerome and Mitch put away their weapons. Bodil laughed again. "Haha...Good Minecrafters. Want a doggy treat?" he teased. Everyone was practically burning with anger. Sky said," If you're not Bodil, then who are you, and where did you come from?" Bodil sighed as a pair of red velvet bat wings sprouted from his back. He flapped them, hovering in mid-air effortlessly. Everyone gaped at the sight.

"Well if you must know, I came from an accident. A /magical, brewing/ accident. Now who does that lead to? Your precious sorcerer." Everyone turned to Seto, who was still asleep. Bodil continued. "I am Evil Bodil, but call me eBodil for short. See ya suckers!" Everyone turned to him in alarm, just to see a puff of purple smoke. A cackle echoed in the distance.

Ssundee was the first to rush over to TrueMU and Double, while the rest followed in suit. The two groaned, and he helped them up. To everyone's surprise, they only had several bruises. "Guys, eBodil wasn't even touching his true power there. My guess is that it was easy as breathing air." TrueMU said, brushing off the rubble.

"How do you know that?" Ssundee said, curious. "My helmet can show me the power levels of others. I suppose you could say his is... Over 9000." Jason replied, now helping Double, who was extremely quiet. "..."

Jerome spoke. "Legit?"

"Legit."

A groan was heard from Seto's bed. Everyone quickly gathered around him.

[1st person, Seto]

A dull pain thudded against my skull waking me up. I groaned, opening my eyelids to quickly shut them, as a bright, white light stung them. 'Too bright...' I thought woozily. Where was I? How'd I get here? After being able to open my eyes, I saw a load of Minecrafters all around me, startling me. "Um?!" I said.

The one with green headphones spoke. "Dude, you're awake!" A spaceman then continued. "Yeah, we were worried." Then, one with sunglasses and a purple amulet said," Are you alright, Seto?"

'Seto?' I thought. 'Who's Seto?' I felt my gut drop as fear clenched my mind. "Who are you people?" I said out loud. They all were in shock.


	2. Chapter 2-Double's Downfall

A/N: 5 reviews?! Thanks for saying you liked the story, that makes me so happy and keeps me writing! ^_^

/

Evil Laughter

[1st person-Seto]

Sitting down, I was stunned. "W-What?" the one with green headphones stuttered. 'These people knew me? How? Only I...' my thoughts trailed off as my eyes widened in shock.

'I...don't know..m-me...' I felt light-headed as the world swirled around me, my thoughts jumbling about. I heard several cries of alarm as I gave in, resting in the peace of unconsiousness.

[Deadlox's POV]

Deadlox's face had a shocked expression. So many questions went through his head, all trying to be asked at once. The only thing that came through, though, was a weak "W-What?"

'Seto... What happened to you? Please, please don't tell me you have amnesia...' Ty thought, glancing at the others. Everyone else was basically in the same condition, and Sky..looked distant. Like he was thinking about something.

Before Deadlox could ask about it, however, Seto started to looked dazed and dizzy, his eyes half-closed. "Seto!" several of them cried out in alarm. And with that, he promptly passed out on the pillow. Several nurses rushed in, checking several monitors and clipboards.

Mitch walked up to one of the nurses. "Please ma'am, could you tell us what happened to Seto? We're really worried..." he pleaded, looking at the nurse. She nodded. "It would seem he passed out from shock...presumably..." she looked at each of the Minecrafters faces.

"Miss..." Husky started to say.

"Redheart."

He cleared his throat. "Miss Redheart, why did Seto pass out?" "It seems that a potion accident has caused him to have.. Amnesia." Tears pricked at everyone's eyes, threatining to spill. "...No..." Jerome said, hanging his head. Mitch joined him.

TrueMU then started to look around. He did so repeatedly, attracting the attention of others. "Jason? What are you looking for?" Ssundee inquired. "Guys, Double is gone!" **GASP!**

[1st person, Double]

I ran as fast as I could to my bunker. Now the tears flowed freely, streaking down my face. I just didn't care.

Slamming and locking the door, I curled up in my bed, sobs wracking my body. I shivered and mumbled to myself, "Why, why, why you do dis, I thought we were friends..."

My memories only seemed to mock me and make the pain worse.

_A few years back..._

"H-Help! Somebody..." I squeaked out, my voice hoarse from attempting to call for help. I was on a mining trip as usual, but I had accidentally mined underneath a large patch of gravel, trapping me underneath. Sharp pains were running up my left leg, most likely from gashes of sharp rocks. I started to cry, fearful of what was to come for me, as well as because of the pain. 'No doubt, some sort of mob will find me and end my life here...' I thought hopelessly.

Suddenly, I heard footsteps farther down the tunnel. Suspecting my fears, panicked, I struggled to pull my bottom- half out, only resulting in extreme pain, making me scream loudly. The footsteps quickened, and I squeezed my wet eyes shut, thinking it was a zombie.

"Hey! Are you alright?!" a voice said nearby. Surprised, and with re-lit hope, I opened my eyes and looked to see a man with a diamond pickaxe.

He had short hair and wore sunglasses, with a long sleeve that looked like it had a redstone track going down it. He had black pants, and also wore a worried expression.

With one look at my condition, he wasted no time, taking out a shovel and digging quickly, but carefully, me out, scooping up the gravel and dumping it to the side.

After several minutes, the man rested me against the wall, both panting heavily from their experience. Searching through his inventory, the man found a piece of gauze. Gently, he started to wrap it around my leg, which was starting to feel numb.

"T-Thank you," I said gratefully, hugging him when he was done. He returned the favor.

After a few seconds of seperation, we introduced ourselves. "I'm Bodil, known as an expert parkour builder, and also... a troll to some." he said. For once in what felt like a long time, I shared a grin. "I'm Double, and... Well..."

Bodil stood up. "Yeah?"

"Could we be friends?"

"I thought you'd NEVER ask!" he replied, and then gave up a slightly high-pitched, hilarious laugh. I laughed along with him.

_Present time..._

"Maybe our friendship wasn't meant to be," I mumbled, salty tears soaking the blankets. Rapid knocks came at the door. "Double? Are you in there?!" I heard Jason's voice say.

I responded. "I-I suppose all good things have to come to an end... Ey, Jason?"

My voice was broken. I felt like I was missing something. And I knew what it was.

A/N: #Bodil40Forever :3


	3. Chapter 3- Talking and Thinking

A/N: HAPPY HOLIDAYS TO ALL! I'm sorry I couldn't get another chapter up earlier for obvious reasons. In return, I'm posting a second chapter up this very day! *applause* Enjoy! P.S: I don't have the right circumstances to put a Christmas Chapter up, it's early summer in the story. Sorry again.

/

Evil Laughter

[1st person, TrueMU]

**GASP!**

Not wanting to waste any time, I mumbled a quick "sorry" and activated my jetpacks. The others let out a few cries of alarm as I flew out of the room and through the hallways. Dodging recruits and hanging lights, I landed in front of Double's bunker door with a **clunk**. Hearing no reply, I rapidly knocked. "Double? Are you in there?!"

His response was weak. "I-I suppose all good things have to come to an end...Ey, Jason?" a muffled reply sounded. Selecting an option from my high tech suit, I sent a telepathic message to the guys. "Double's at his bunker, and he's really depressed. I'm going to try and comfort him, so please just take care of Seto." _Message sent. _Without any more delay, I opened the door.

Double was lying on his bed, as a wreck. He constantly shuddered, and there was a visible pool of tears on the blankets. His hair matted, his eyes red. Suddenly, my eyes widened. "D-Double...why are you so...gray?" It was true. Double didn't have one bit of color on him, not even his clothes. I walked towards him and sat there, putting my arm around his shoulder in an attempt to comfort him.

This was serious. And it was time for me to be even more serious.

[1st person, Double]

"Double." Jason said in a serious tone. I gazed into his semi-transparent visor, my glassy eyes meeting his clear ones(presumably). "That was not Bodil, the one with the mind we all know." 'What?!' I thought as I sat up with shock. I looked at Jason, who understood my confusion.

He seemed to be choosing his words carefully, squeezing my hand as he did so. "I need you to stay calm when I say this. A magical accident caused him, or a part of him, to go evil. This 'part' calls himself eBodil, and claims to have locked away the real Bodil somewhere in /his/ mind. He is extremely powerful beyond belief, maybe even as much as Herobrine, or Notch. What's more... Seto has complete amnesia, and...he had a potion accident which led to all of this."

I just sat there taking in all this new information. '...' Even so, my thoughts were blank. I then surprised TrueMU with a sudden hug. "Thanks for telling me all of this..." I said. "And don't worry, it was an accident on Seto's behalf." I felt him nod and pull his arms around me. We both sat there for a while, sharing the comfort, then broke up.

"But..."

I looked at him. "Yes?"

"What...what's with your color?" Looking down at myself, I saw my color returning. I sighed, and replied honestly. "I don't know. It's some sort of generic disease that got passed to me, even though my parents didn't even have it. No doctor has identified it, let alone found a cure." I got up, not waiting for a reply.

"Can we go see Seto?" "Of course."

[Husky's POV]

'Man...all of this sucks.'

The mudkip shuffled around, feeling helplessly useless. The amnesia, the evil powers, and Jason's message. It was all jumbling around his head. Deciding to go for a swim, he told the others and headed for the base's private pool.

_Several minutes later..._

Husky sighed as he felt the relaxing waters surround him. Swimming always made him feel better, and it cleared his mind too.

_Double..._

Husky frowned. The poor guy was probably taking this the hardest, having such a close relationship with Bodil40. He paddled around on the surface. 'Come to think of it,' he thought, 'Adam seemed rather distracted the whole time. I _really_ hope he isn't hiding anything...'

[1st person, Adam]

I wordlessly left the room, my footsteps quick. No one could see me, not now... I headed over to my room, going in and locking the door. It sparkled and glowed yellow, but right now... Butter was not important. Stepping up to one of my walls, I whispered a chant. "Ecno ta kaeps ot deen ew, EnirboreH!" and proceeded to tap the jewel on my amulet twice.

The ground rumbled for a split second as I was teleported in a flash of maroon light.

The air was hot, the ground even hotter. Streams of lava flowed down from heights, forming vast seas of the liquid. The occasional mourning ghast flew by, as well as packs of zombie pigmen and magma cubes. Blazes' whispers traveled from distant fortresses, as well as clacks from wither skeletons. But they didn't dare touch me, without my friends to fake it...

I, son of the Nether Prince- Herobrine.

A/N: Holy crap, wut?! Sky, son of ENIRBOR... I mean, Herobrine? Anyways, you're gonna have to wait, unfortunately, for the next chapter. D:

Pink: Cliffhangers?! I'll show you my wrath! *proceeds to charge at me with large blade*

Oh SHI


	4. Chapter 4- My Son Skyler

A/N:

*screams as I continue to run from Pinkamena* AHHHHH!

*suddenly Celetea steps in* Celetea:STOP, SHE HAS THE NEXT CHAPTER UP!

*Pinkamena turns into Pinkie Pie* Pinkie: Okie-Dokie- Lokie! *bounces away*

*pants* I just wanted to say... Thanks for the support..Celetea... Enjoy the chapter.. Ugh...It's so late.. to post a chapter, but whatever.

/

Evil Laughter

[1st person, Sky]

I walked along the steaming netherrack of the Nether, approaching a large, towering pile of netherrack. There was a lone pressure plate sitting in front of it. I proceeded to step on it, but not before taking off my glasses to reveal my eyes.

One a blank, terrifying white- the other a mix of butter and a blood-red. It's why I wear the glasses; people were once terrified of my eyes.

The mound suddenly cracked and split open to reveal a narrow path leading downwards. I went through, and reached a familiar place.

Iron blocks covered the walls, commenting the color of the netherrack floor. The immense room had several large quartz pillars, and several other fancy ornaments lay about. Zombie pigmen guarded the place with other mobs, but all bowed at my presence in respect. Thankfully, not fear, but in respect.

Reaching an obsidian throne lined with wool, I went on one knee and lowered my head respectfully in front of father- known as the Nether Prince, Herobrine.

[1st person, Herobrine]

_"Ecno ta kaeps ot ew, EnirboreH!"_

I heard Skyler chant to me, and felt his presence appear in the Nether. This time, though, he did not request it- he demanded it.

Normally, I would have been angry, but no- not now. I showed the ghost of a smile on my face. The boy was learning- he was my son, he had power as well. And he was beginning to acknowledge it. A little.

Eventually, he reached my throne and kneeled before me in respect. I stood, and walked forth. (A/N: Just imagine the sentences backwards, it would be too much effort to read and write.) "Hello Skyler. It's good to see you maturing so well," I said emotionessly. He stood up as well.

"Father, this is no time for idle chat. We have a serious problem," he said sternly. I raised an eyebrow. "Oh?" He continued by saying, "There was a magical accident that caused a part of my friend's mind to turn evil, and lock away the good one in his. The evil one was granted immense power as well, even as strong as yours."

Despite my usually calm posture, this made me stumble in surprise. "A being that rivals MY power?!" I grabbed his collar and lifted him up to eye level. He did nothing to fight back. Looking into his multi-color eyes, I saw they glowed strong. He was telling the truth, otherwise they would have dimmed. I lowered him and let him straighten out.

"So it is true... There is a new danger around, with unknownst plans to us." I said in a low tone. Skyler nodded. "Yes father, that is why I request your assistance. No doubt eBodil, as his evil side calls himself, will try to jeopardise Minecraftia's peace. Including the Nether." I clenched my fist at the latter. "Pigs!" I said with force.

At once, the zombie pigmen in the room stood in a line in front of me, saluted and said, "Yes, Lord Herobrine!" synonimously with a snort.

"Alert the other mobs in this realm that we are now facing a new threat that goes by the name of eBodil. If seen or if attacking, prepare to execu..." Skyler gave me a look that said otherwise. I cleared my throat. "Correction. If seen, capture and bring him to me ASAP. Any rebels will be executed." "He has completly purple eyes like ours, wears a black suit that has a redstone track going down it, and an orange tie," Skyler added again.

The pigmen saluted. "Yes, Lord Herobrine and Sir Skyler!" And were gone at speeds faster than possible, at least with their point of decay as zombies. We both let out a sigh, in time for me to feel a gentle nudge on my arm. I looked down to see my precious, 7-year old daughter...(A/N: YOU SHALL VOTE HER NAME, I DIDN't FALL ASLEEP ON THE BUTTOn -my caps, sorry.)

[1st person, Bodil]

"Nghh!" I jolted awake to a sharp pain in my skull. My arm went to clutch it, but I found I couldn't move. Alarmed, I tried to speak, or even open my eyes- nothing. But... I felt my body moving... How?

Suddenly, I felt a streak of power run through my arm, sending it towards something. From what I could hear- the specified sense much sharper now- I heard a person hit the wall and a series of gasps. Wait.. That sounded like my friends. The process repeated- when I heard the spaceman say "What the hell dude, what was that all about?!" I did an inward gasp. 'Jason, no!' I then heard... My laugh... it was so pitched down, it almost sounded demonic. My eyes were opened to see my friends' stunned and angry faces, and TrueMU and...'RYAN!' I thought. He was blasted against the wall, and through peripheral vision, I saw him. Crying.

Just then, I couldn't see anymore. Floating in a void a blackness, I couldn't see, but I could move. "Hello?!" I shouted. In front of me, a wooden board appeared, about the size of my bed. "Huh?" I said out loud. "What's this for?"

My unfortunate answer came in a split seconds.

Metal, rusty chains leapt out from the darkness, grabbing onto my arms, my legs, my body. I yelped and yelled, and tried to get free, but the more I struggled, the tighter they became. Soon, I had given up on moving. It was only painful, and the dreadful iron was ready to cut into my skin, literally, any second now. I was strapped to the wooden board. I waited. And waited.

A long while later...

My eye twitched as I laughed to amuse my self. I shook my head, and shut my eyes. The darkness was driving me insane. The nothingness. The restrainment. I screamed into it, hoping for a reply. But the response I got was the void.

The fucking black void. Now my prison, or should I say my Nether. Driving me insane...

By. Doing. Absolutely. Nothing.

Am I still Bodil40? 'Am I still Bodil40?' "Am I still Bodil40?"

A/N: Wow, I think that got rather intense at the end there from Bodil's POV. Anyway, here's the extra chapter for you guys. The sister idea was from ScarlettChi. Go check her out.

NOTICE: Herobrine's Daughter and Sky's Sister Name!

(Post in the comments what you think the name should be. On Dec. 27, I'll put up all the names with a chapter. You will have until Dec.31 to vote which of the name's listed should be picked. If tied, I'll choose from the two or three and put it in a chapter. Happy voting!)


	5. Chapter 5- Several Shenanigans

A/N: Late chapter?!

Pink: *sharpens knife* ...

*gulp* Aaaaaand let's get started!

/

Evil Laughter

[1st person, Seto]

With another groan I opened my eyes once more. Sitting up, I once again saw the Minecrafters sitting around the blank bed, though a few were missing. Many were tearing up, if they hadn't already judging from the tear stains on their faces.

Turning to the one with glasses, I sadly said, "I have amnesia, don't I?" He looked surprised, then solemn. "Y-You don't remember anything, don't you..." He then proceeded to take off his glasses.

The brown furry one became alarmed at this, as well as checkered hoodie. "Dude, what're you doing?!" the fluffy said. The other continued, "Do you want to go insane?!" 'Going insane by taking off a pair of glasses?'

He responded by looking me straight in the eyes, and I looked at his- then froze. His eyes... were the perfect shade of blue. They seemed to shine whenever he blinked. "Remember?"

Then the world went white.

Visions and memories filled my head, ones of... I...Ian! That was his name. I saw several in which they had many shadowy figures walking along, Ssundee with them. I remembered the fun times we had, especially when he helped me make...

The world returned, and I felt someone's strong grip shaking me back and forth. "S-Slüta!" I cried out, starting to get dizzy. Fortunately, it did. Regaining my vision, I saw that it was a woman with multi-colored hair that was shaking me. She also looked confused and startled at the same time. "You know Swedish?" "I...guess?" I responded unsurely.

"Hey are you okay now?" a familiar voice said. Turning to the right, I saw a man. He wore sunglasses, as well as a worried experssion.

"S...Ssundee?"

Everyone's jaw dropped.

[1st person, Jason]

I walked down the long corridors of the Sky Army base, Double matching my pace at my side. I was reviewing all the events that had happened that day, my head slightly tilting downwards with my hands in my pockets.

'Double seems to be feeling better at least. Come to think of it, I'm really curious about that generic disease he said he had. What kind of illness could cause your color to change based on sad emotions? That sounds really strange, and I feel like Double knows something more... I won't press on him about it today, though. We already have enough to deal with at the moment.'

With that, I ended my thoughts by looking out a passing window. A taiga biome streached beyond it, the moon rising in the distance. Wait... Moon rising! Shit, Jeffery!

"Double!" I called to him to get his attention. He looked at me with a surprised expression. "Yeah? What happened?" I quickly explained. "I forgot to feed Jeffery earlier today bbecause of all that's happened! Do you mind if we meet up later?" He shook his head and gave a smile. "It's fine, I'll see you later. Though, thanks for caring about me so much, I'm really thankful."

I grinned as I turned on my jetpacks and shared a quick bro fist. "It's what friends do for each other." And with that, I blasted down the hallways once more.

Flying fast, it being the second time I broke the 'No excess flying' rule, I was bound to run into- "Hey, watch were you're going, you pesky robot-thingy-ma-higer!" I groaned as I flew past the janitor, Ms. Gilda, just barely brushing past. I didn't even need to look to know that the old hag was shaking her fist at me.

"Man, I hate that woman. And what's with her name? Is she a griffon or something?"

A/N: Quick, find the reference and finish the chapter!

List of Names for Herobrine's Daughter and Sky's Sister!

1. Melissa- GoldenOwl37

2. Nerissa- GoldenOwl37

3. Evie- GoldenOwl37

4. Ava- GoldenOwl37

5. Savannah- GoldenOwl37

6. Iridessa- GoldenOwl37

7. Amber- GoldenOwl37

8. Zara- GoldenOwl37

- Celetea

10. Marissa- Celetea

Vote by 10:00 PM EST, Dec. 31!

P.S. Sorry if the chapter is a little short :(


	6. Chapter 6- Amber's Appearance

A/N: Results of Daughter's name:

1. Melissa- GoldenOwl37-0

2. Nerissa- GoldenOwl37-0

3. Evie- GoldenOwl37-0

4. Ava- GoldenOwl37-0

5. Savannah- GoldenOwl37-0

6. Iridessa- GoldenOwl37-1

7. Amber- GoldenOwl37-2

8. Zara- GoldenOwl37-1

- Celetea-0

The winner is... Amber, idea by GoldenOwl37! I might use the names Zara and Iridessa for other characters.

Me and Pinkie: HAPPY NEW YEAR! *party cannon shoots confetti everywhere*

/

Evil Laughter

[3rd person]

Herobrine had looked down to see his 7-year old daughter, Amber. She looked into my eyes with her's- her beautiful, autumn colored irises were a perfect mix of reds, yellows, and oranges, and even with the slightest tint of green. She had a thick braid of maroon hair that went all the way down to the bottom of her back. It was lined with small beads of nether quartz, as well as a large, maple leaf clip made out of the same material. Herobrine had them carved with an enchantment, so they looked high-quality. And they were, suited for someone just as such. She had skin like me, and wore a silky, orange nightgown, with frills at the bottom. Her feet were only protected by heat-proof, fluffy slippers. (A/N: Yes, that's a thing now.)

"Daddy..." Amber said in a tired, yet sweet voice Herobrine had come to recognize. "Why were you angry?" he sighed, sat down, and pulled her up on his lap. "It's nothing sweetheart, it's just that I was worried about the Nether." That was another trait of Amber's- she could sense emotions and feelings, especially of those close to her. She could also tell when someplayer is telling the truth, or when someplayer is lying. Just then, Sky spoke up. "Amber!"

"Sky!" she squealed, jumping off Herobrine's lap to be embraced in a tight, yet loving hug. "I missed you so much, Brother Sky!" That was a nickname she had given to Sky. "I missed you too, Lil' Amber..." "I'm not little!" she pouted and looked at him. He laughed a bit, before saying, "My bad. Sorry, Amber." She then smiled. "Are you staying this time, Sky?" He responded with a frown, in which she returned.

"Sigh...No...I have to go in a few minutes..." Amber was unhappy; not just because he wasn't staying, but because she could feel that he was really sad. And that hurt her, since she liked her family happy. "Brother Sky..." Sky looked down at her. "It's ok. We'll wait, since you'll come back to us. Right?" she said, in a hopeful tone. Amber picked her words carefully, to make him happier. Sky smiled warmly at his sister, some of the sadness have been worn off. "Yes Amber, I'll always come back to you and Dad. Remember that ok?" She nodded,"Ok!" and yawned right after.

Herobrine, getting up, said, "I'll put her to bed. She needs her rest. And Sky... Good luck in the Overworld." He picked up Amber, who was beginning to doze off. Sky nodded, and said "Thanks, Father. May we rule the Nether forever." Sky then walked off, after sharing a hug with his dad and leaving a kiss with his sister. Though they appeared to be serious at times, Sky and Herobrine, they had a strong bond as father and son.

As Sky walked back the way to Sky Army base, he thought to himself. 'I hope one day... people can trust us enough so I can tell them my secret and my family will be safe.' Sky then put on his sunglasses again.

_Some time later..._

"Alright guys, we have two HUGE problems on our hands." Sky stated out loud. Everyone was gathered in the private conference room, each leader have taken a seat. Jason having gotten back, Double looking generally normal, and Husky in a suit again unlike from his swimming session not to long ago. Dawn couldn't help but notice that five seats remained empty, three being extra from the usual amount.

"This matter has gotten so serious, I've called in a few people to come in and try to help." he continued, motioning towards the door. At that time, three people walked in.

The first was a spaceman, wearing a red shirt and dark pants, with facial hair and bright, blue eyes. He had a diamond sword strapped to his back. The second was a dwarf, with a thick, ginger beard, a Vikings helm, and was holding a diamond pick. The third was a technician, wearing a white lab coat and having a black band around his yellow hair, equipped with an electronic glove on his right hand.

Sky said "Thank you three for coming, we appreaciate it a lot." The spaceman nodded. "It's nothing, to help an old friend. Anyways, let's start with introductions. I'm Lewis, or Xephos. These are my friends, Simon, or Honeydew..." motioning towards the dwarf. "Hello!" Honeydew said in a cheerful tone. "... and Duncan, or Lalna." "Hi!" said the mechanic, waving his free hand.

Suddenly, Sky noticed something. "Um, what happened to the other three?" They all responded in different ways. Xephos straigtened stiffly, Honeydew rubbed the back of his neck, and Duncan avoided eye contact and looked around awkwardly. "Err..." Lewis said. "Well, about

_Meanwhile..._

"You IDIOTS!" Ridgedog yelled, clinging to a piece of stone for dear life. Sips and Sjin couldn't answer- they were too busy attempting to run from a bizzare black hole they had caused. "This will eat the world if we don't get some anti-matter explosives STAT!"

"Sips, you moron, spawn them in! NOW!" Sjin yelled over the raging explosives. "Why'd you have to go and spawn red matter in?!" Ridge groaned, his hands and arms becoming sore."It's not my fault, those other three should have come-" "YES IT IS!" the other two cut him off. In fact, Sjin may have stolen something from Duncan to get the explosives... maybe. Sjin then went into Creative Mode with a similar device Lalna gave him, not wanting to argue any more, looking for explosives. Suddenly he vanished. "Uh, guys?"

"WHAT?!"

"I think I crashed, I can't see anything." Sjin somehow made the machine malfunction, making him invincible and trapping him in the the never-ending void. Ridge facepalmed, only to lose his grip.

"Notch damnit."

_Back at Sky Army base..._

"They're... busy so they couldn't come." Simon said, from the top of his head. It wasn't a lie, it was only... half of the truth. Sky sighed and shook his head. "Alright, I'll take your word for it." The trio seemed relieved. "Please take a seat." They did.

"Now..." Sky recapped all the recent events that had taken place, excluding his chat with his father as well as the chat between Double and Jason, in which they had informed him about. "... and that is why we must save the world," Sky concluded. It left the new ones in mild to major shock. "Hold on a minute," the dwarf said, standing up. "No offense, but how the bloody hell are we supposed to stop this guy if he's so powerful?" Lewis whispered to Duncan. "Man, this is worse than our problem."

"What?" Jerome whispered next to them, having heard what they said. Xephos stumbled trying to find words to explain. "Well, I..uh, we..."Jerome narrowed his eyes. "What are you hiding?"

Duncan jumped in. "We were actually working on a power glove," pointing to his mechanical arm, "when suddenly it started going berserk and dug holes everywhere. Turns out someone accidentally put some lapiz in it. Now it's attempting to break through bedrock, and Ridge, Sips, and Sjin are helping out since we can't at the moment." Lalna said without skipping a beat. Lewis was slightly in awe. Jerome paused for a second, then nodded. "Alrighty then, that makes sense." And turned his attention towards Sky, who was currently talking with Simon.

After that small slip-up, Xephos asked Duncan. "How'd you do that? You make it look so easy..." Duncan showed a small smile. "It pays off to learn how to weasel your way outta things."

"That's why we're here Honeydew. We needed all three of you to help us come up with the plan. In the meantime, since you have such advanced technology, we were wondering if you could help us more." Sky replied to Simon. He questioned, "With what, and how?" after taking his seat again.

"Xephos?" Sky said, making said's name flinch a bit. "Yes, Sky?" "Do you think you could help with training our recruits? Being the excellent swordsman you are, you could teach them a few things." Xephos stood and jokingly saluted. "That won't be a problem with me! Whenever your ready is fine." After everyone shared some muffled chuckles, Sky then pointed to Lalna.

"Duncan, do you think you could help with a defense system? More specifically, one that can detect, target, and fire at enemy players and mobs?" Duncan smiled and nodded. "Sure, I'll be able to do that."

"And Honeydew?" Sky asked the dwarf who was actually listening intently. "Could you help with gathering supplies, especially mining? We've been short on ores and- oh! Do you think you could manage forging some weapons as well?" Honeydew nodded rapidly, at the mention of mining. "Let's do this!" Sky then proceeded to speak with everyone else.

"Then it's settled. All of you can go to your jobs now, and remember, ANYONE can check the bulletin board outside to see their job. That's all."

[1st person, ?]

I panted, not wanting to run for any longer should I end up causing more heat on myself. The fact it was summer didn't help at all either. I got a small burst adrenaline from hearing the multiple clacks of bones behind me. I gasped for air, my lungs burning now. For a normal person, it would have been just at that. But for me, it was a burning fire.

I then suddenly ran straight into a door, knocking me to the ground and taking the last of my breath with it. Tired, starving, burning up, and now with a major headache and ringing sound in my ears. What a shitty night.

I remember snowflakes falling from my eyes as the last thing I saw before falling into a deep slumber was a figure with a bow.

May Notch smile upon me while I cannot.

A/N: I'm tired and have sore fingers, but who cares? I retyped this chapter even better than before! Woo! Also, the Yogscat have joined the game! As well as a mysteriuos character...And Pinkie?

Pinkie: Yeess?

Can you ever forgive me?

Pinkie: Of course, we're friends now! *hugs*

Also, to all bronies out there...

-DONT READ IF YOUR A BRONY, HAVENT WATCHED SEASON 4 EP 7, AND HATE SPOILERS! XD-

#FlutterbatIsAwesome

#VamponiesAreCannon

#CeleteaIsBestSupporterEver


	7. Chapter 7- Wintery Wonder

**A/N: Author's note in bold?! What is this witchcraft?! o.o *clears throat* Erm, anyways, it's terrible that I couldn't type this chapter up. You: It's been almost two weeks, for crud's sake! Me: I'm sorry, I'm sorry! Listen to me when I say this… I Pinkie Promise that I will post a chapter at least once a week. Cross my heart, hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye! *crosses heart, flaps hand like a wing, puts hand over eye* Please enjoy, review, and even follow and favorite if you like it! Also, Dawn gets the spotlight for the first time in this story, as well as the mysterious person… *hint hint Celetea**no it's not her***

/

Evil Laughter

[1st person, Dawn]

**Thud.** "Argh!" I whisper-yelled, due to the fact I was out side at almost midnight. The arrow at my feet did nothing to respond, and I kicked it. "Maybe I'm not meant to help the team in battle," I mumbled. The problem was, Team Crafted has a lot of enemies to deal with often- mobs, squids, etc. I've always wanted to help out more than I already did, being the part-time cook for the recruits. I didn't go to anyone yet, including Sky, since I wasn't sure how they'd react.

Recently, I've been trying to get better at archer, since I was rather clumsy with a sword. So far, the ground was getting punished, the target stuck on the tree in front of me flawless. Groaning, I sat down on a nearby mossy rock, feeling disheartened and a bit sad. 'Maybe I'm not meant to help with combat after all,' I thought rather glumly. However after musing for a while, I heard loud clacks of skeletons nearby.

Gasping, I quicklu and quietly grabbed my bow and quiver full of arrows. I sneaked closer to the sounds, and hid behind a tree, only to hear a **CLUNK.** Looking, I saw a person run into the doors of the base, and fall over, presumably knocked out. With little thought, I ran in front of her and readied my bow. Skeletons caught sight of me, and aimed their bows, being held up by their dry, bony arms.

'Aim…'

'Steady…'

'FIRE!'

The arrow was released from my grasp, and as it did, there were three loud **cracks**as it went cleanly through the skeletons' white skulls. Doing a small victory fist, I then proceeded to turn to the person. A dirty cloak and hood covered the person's face and body, but I just assumed it was a he for the time being.

Just then, a light shone on the grass, and I turned to see Xephos with a confused face, standing at the now-open door. "Dawn? What are you doing out here? I heard a load of noise and…" He trailed off when he saw the figure unconscious on the ground. "Oh my Notch! What happened?" I responded by picking up the person's head. "Nevermind that! We need to get him help and inside, stat!" Xephos nodded worriedly, and picked up the person's legs, soon going in and shutting the doors.

[3rd person]

They had missed the fact that all the mobs had just been killed as the door closed and locked shut. Another figure rested in the trees, illuminating a small area with his glowing eyes. "This person… will help in our battle. Of this I am sure." A small puff of gray smoke was then the only hint anyone had even been there.

[1st person, ?]

'Fuck…it's really hot.'

Woozily, my mind stirred awake, but I didn't open my eyes yet. I had a habit of listening before looking, and I'm happy I did so just then.

"When do you think he'll wake up?" a female voice sounded. Alerted, I had to restrain myself from freezing my suroundings and running at full speed. Only then I noticed I sharp pain in my head, and I did my best to show no movement and conceal this fact.

"This person's a 'he'?" a male voice asked. Another male spoke. "What should we do? This is pretty weird. Everytime the nurses tried to hook up something to him, the cloak either prevented it, or the needles would freeze. The damn cloak won't even come off for some reason!" "I'm not sure what we can really do biggums…" a third replied. By then, I had heard enough.

"Who are all of you?" I questioned in a male, teenager's voice. I was good at changing my voice, and opened my eyes as I did so. The first thing I took in was the presence of the three male and one female adult. The female had multi-colored hair and lips. One was some sort of furry creature- a Bacca, I presumed? The other was a white human with a red and checkered hoodie sweater. The last was also a human, had a bit of facial hair, wore strange clothes, and had a diamond sword strapped to his back. They all stared at me, and I stared at them back.

"Um…hi?" the one with the hoodie said. "Are you.. alright? We-" the female started but I cut her off. "I said, who are you people?" I replied in a faked fearful tone, moving closer to the wall on my bed. They looked at each other in worry. Next, the spaceman-looking one spoke. "I'm Xephos, or Lewis. This is Jerome, the fluffy one otherwise known as asfjerome, and Mitch, or BajanCanadian…" He said motioning to the pair that was sitting together. "… And that's Dawn, or Dawnables." finishing off by waving an arm at the woman.

All of them replied with a wave as their names were mentioned. "Um… if you don't mind… could I get some fresh air please?" I said, already starting to swing my legs over the edge of the bed. Before I could get up, however, they stopped me. "Woah woah woah," Xephos said. "You collapsed of exhaustion and ran into a door earlier." 'Well that explains the terrible migraine.' "You should really get some rest." "I'm fine," I mumbled, pushing past them. They grabbed onto me in an attempt to stop me. "Leave…" The atmosphere grew ominously cold. "Me…" Chills were sent down their backs, and they slowly backed off. But not in time.

"ALONE!" I yelled, my eyes now glowing electric-green. I released a powerful blast of cold energy surrounding the nearby radius, and launching them back into the walls. Waving an arm, I proceeded to freeze their arms and legs to the walls, as well as an amount around their mouths. Couldn't have them making racket to draw anymore attention. They all looked at me with a mixture of fear and anger.

Dashing for the door, I left. Running through the unfamiliar hallways, I didn't care if I drew attention anymore. Now I was just really scared. The walls twisted and turned; it was as if I was running through the architecture of a man-made labyrinth. This was too much like the past, the lights, the tiles, the running. The fear. It was the fear. I was now hyperventilating, and ran. The pain in my head was numb, the burning in my lungs seemingly null and void on it's effect to try and get me to slow down.

'What should I do?!' I thought frantically. My eyes were back to normal, and I could clearly hear footsteps thudding against. There were at least 5 people chasing me. And just then, a figure teleported in front of me, grabbed my arm, and made us both vanish in less than half a second.

_? time later…_

'What's…this?' I thought. I was in some sort of metal containment, a dim light shining from above. "I keep this room here just in case anyone who can't tolerate heat can stay here, but also not use their ice powers at all." A kind tone said from behind, with some seriousness as well. Quick as a wink, I turned to be face to face to meet with a pair of shades. Backing up, I asked, more like stuttered, "W-What-t?" The person wore a purple amulet surrounded by gold, wore dark clothing, and had bron hair. He responded by saying, "You know, you should at least wait for some of the untrusted to prove themselves to you, that they had good intentions."

I almost instantally remembered the people I had first met. "Sorry.." I said in my typical sad and shy tone. He had a soft laugh, to my surprise. "It's alright- I might've even done the same in your position." Looking at him, I was able to relax a bit. This guy seemed honest so far…'Maybe I can trust him?' I pondered. "Um…" I now said in my normal voice, surprising him greatly. "You're… a girl?" I nodded.

"Um.. could you forgive me please? I was really scared, so I attacked…" I said meekly. He was silent for a bit, making me scared he wouldn't forgive me. "I forgive you. You acted upon fear, and that's understandable." "T-Thank you so much…" I said thankfully. I didn't want to accidentally make new enemies with these people. "Do you think…" I trailed off worried. The person then looked straight at me. "I think we should start from the beginning. My name's Adam, or Sky, otherwise known as Skydoesminecraft." "M-My name's Kirby, or otherwise known as h-httpkirby," I said, smiling a bit.

"I think we should properly greet the others, and give you a place to stay."

"I…I can't tell you how much I appreciate this. I really do, thank you so much!"

"It's no problem. Really."

[3rd person]

Everyone couldn't believe what they just heard. Seto… just remembered something! And that was Ssundee! "I… I remember! We always used to hang out together, with… some people.." Seto said, trailing off at the end. He shared a tight hug from Ssundee. "I'm so happy you remember me!" Ssundee said happily. They both shared a great laugh, while the others watched, smiling. Sure, Seto didn't remember them yet… But if he could remember Ssundee, they could be remembered, too! At that point, to everyone's mild shock, a voice coming from Deadlox began to sing…

_Like the legend of the phoenix_

_Our ends were beginnings_

_What keeps the planet spinnin'_

_The force from the beginning_

_Ohhh_

_We've...come too far_

_To give up...who we are_

_So let's_

_Raise the bar_

_And our cups_

_To the staaarrsss!_

At that point, the others decided to join in, excluding Seto who didn't even know the lyrics. It wouldn't have mattered anyways, since he was just enjoying all of this. 'Maybe... having friends, even if I don't know them... is a really good thing,' he thought happily to himself.

_We've...come too far_

_To give up...who we are_

_So let's_

_Raise the bar_

_And our cups_

_To the staaarrsss!_

Maybe everything will work out to be just fine. Or...

Maybe not. Maybe they'll get...

Even worse.

**A/N: Two thousand words. My longest chapter ever. Yay. I hope you all enjoyed! Now excuse me, I'm getting yelled at for staying at the computer for too long! Byee!**

**If you liked this chapter, add "#EvilLaughter7" to your review!**

**Song: Get Lucky by Daft Punk. I don't own it!**


	8. Special 1- Sorcerer Magic?

A/N: Hey guys! Today, this isn't actually a chapter to Evil Laughter. It's more of a practice chapter- thing to help me write better. This one was pretty nice (to me) so I decided to share it with you guys! Please enjoy! Edit: I am sorry if there are some grammer issues since I have to use a phone. I also am really sorry for some of the confusion in the previous chapter. I couldn't check it since I was on the brink of getting grounded while finishing the routh draft. Please pardon me. :S

/

Sorcerer magic?

[1st person, Sky]

"AHH! FIIRE!" we heard Seto yell from his room. Startled, I almost fell off the couch, dropping the butter ingot I was hug... holding. The others quickly got to their feet, Husky emitting a battle cry. "MUDKIIIIP TO THE RESCUE!" he shouted, running upstairs.

Following, I came up to see Husky barely holding off a blaze from near the doorway with a constant Water Gun. A quick look from him being his signal for help, I grabbed the nearby fire extinguisher from the closet. Slamming the door, I ran into Seto's room, a **fwoooshing** sound heard as we both fought the fire. Seto on the other hand, was trapped in the other half of the room, attempting to smother some flames to stop the fire from spreading.

After several minutes of hard teamwork, the room was no longer a hazard. Sighing, I went over to Seto, who was thanking Husky for the help. "Hey Seto? You got a minute?" I asked him. "Sure," he replied, turning to me.

"What the hell happened up here?! What were you doing?" "Woah, woah, I didn't do anything!" he replied, putting his hands up defensively. Everyone stopped their chatter and glanced at us, some of the others stop looking at the charred, black wooden planks. "I was just taking a nap and-" Suddenly, his hands started to radiate with a bright, light blue.

"What?!" him, me, and some others cried out simotaniously. He then stiffened in surprise as his eyes glowed completly light purple. We took several steps back. "Seto?!" we cried out to him. Just then, an icy beam shot out from his hands, knocking him to the floor and returning him to normal. "Wha..." he panted. We all stood silent as, looking at the wall the beam was fired from, saw that a thick layer of ice had been frozen over it, a distinct chill in the air.

We honestly couldn't do much but stare at the wall. "I think... my name'll be Seto Sorcerer now," Seto said, flashing a small grin as his eyes flashed light purple for a second as well.

A/N: 1,000+ views...wha...wh...

Pinkie: I'll take it from here Kirby~!

Thanks for reading and all the views! We both really appreaciate it, really! We never imagined the story would get so popular!

Type #parties in the comments if you like to parrtayy! XD


End file.
